Sword of Guthix
by Senketzu
Summary: Every god but Guthix has a sword, well he actually does and Tristan wants to find it.


Prologue  
There was a prophecy that foretold of 3 siblings who were separated as children. the were to decide whether Gielinor will be destroyed, or whether it will prosper. one will die, one will become the ultimate servant of one of the big three, and one will become extremely happy. This prophecy has yet to come true and the old and wise yo-gaba-gaba shambhili pippin-doodle shaman elder predicted this one million years before this day. this is the story of this prophecy and the savior's journey to protect his home.

Chapter one: The beginning

Tristan felt like any other thirteen-year old boy, nothing to do and yet so excited about finally leaving the academy. He's wanted to became knight of falador all his life but his parents thought it much better for him to be a castle guard for varrock. He was so sick of them.

"Tristan wake up!" his mother exclaimed"You're gonna be late for the academy"

"Do I have to go today?"

"Son do what your mother said!"exclaimed his dad

"Today is exams day though, don't you wanna be there and get a high score?"

"Alright! I'm getting up!" he exclaimed

As Tristan walks down his porch he sees his best friend Jordan, waiting for him. They started walking down the streets of Varrock, heading for the academy.

"Hey what took you so long?" Jordan asked

"Oh nothing. Hey man did you bring the sword?"

"Dude shut up! Do you want to get me killed? Yeah I have it."

"I'm sorry. Hey are you all packed and ready to go?" they were going to travel throughout Gielinor and see the sites and take a break from the academy and their parents

"Are you kidding man? I've been waiting for this for awhile! So is  
Annabelle coming?" Jordan likes Annabelle and plans on asking her out.

"Yeah she got her Uncle Lowe to give her all sorts of ranging gear." Tristan said

"Why don't you just ask her out already?"

"I don't know man I've just never been that good with girls."

"Well speak of the devil! Look who it is!"

"Hey guys! How are you two?" Annabelle asked

"I'm okay... I just can't wait for the trip! It's gonna be fun getting away from my parents for awhile." Tristan said

"uncle Lowe gave me 1000 gold pieces to spend!"

"Yeah well neither of our parents know we are even going on this trip so all we have is 200 gold pieces.. And that's with both of our money together!"

"Hey it's OK, you two can use your money for armor and weapon and I'll pay for the food and the inns"

"okay thanks!" the two boys said together

*ding*ding*ding*

"uh-oh! That's the academy's bell! Let's run!"

As the three friends get into class a weird character with green hair and a green book walks into the classroom and says" hello class! My name is gut hix! I am your substitute for today."

"Ok well today I think we will discuss the different types of Godswords instead of some silly exam."

"Does that include the Saradomin sword?" asked someone

"Yes it does! So there is the Saradomin Godsword, the Bandos Godsword, the Armadyl Godsword, the Zamorak Godsword, and the Saradomin Sword. Is that all?".

"What about the sword of Guthix?"asked Tristan

"Ahh the sword of guthix! What an interesting subject that is! What all do you know about it?"asked gut hix

"All that I know is what I have read and that is it has a hilt in the form of a green Guthix insignia. I also read that instead of the other godsword's special attributes, the sword of Guthix makes the wielder hit just as hard as the foe, or vice verse. This is rational since he is the god of balance."he said

After five for hours of talking about the Godswords the academy is over and everyone but Annabelle, Tristan, and Jordan go home.

" hey guys! I know what we will do! We will go search for the sword of guthix!" exclaimed an excited Tristan.

The others agreed and then they set off on their journeys into the vast land of Gielinor 

Chapter 2: Their First Fight

The group of friends just walked into the barbarian village when they noticed somebody was following them.

"Hey is it just me or is that guy in the zamorak robes following us?" Jordan asked

Annabelle took out her oak shortbow and aimed a steel arrow at the stranger and said" why are you following us stranger?"

"Oh sorry I thought you were somebody else" the stranger said as he walked away

"Halt! Who are you and what is your business in the Barbarian Village?" exclaimed the Barbarian Chieftain

"We wish only to pass through." Tristan said

" I shall not let a group of outlanders walk through my village!" he exclaimed

"alright looks like we gotta do this the hard way! Anabelle get your bow ready. Jordan get your iron longsword out. I'll use my poisoned steel dagger!" Tristan said

As Tristan charges the Barbarian Chieftain three Barbarian Warriors try to stop him but Anabelle shoots one of them who turns around tries to go after her bet she shot a second arrow into his shoulder and then took out her small knife and finished him quickly.

She shoots a second Barbarian who manages to knock her out with the butt of his spear and was about to killer her until a mysterious arrow pierced his neck causing him to die.

Jordan wasn't fast enough to stop the third barbarian who manages to stab Tristan's shoulder.

"you will regret that!" yelled Jordan as he charged the barbarian

"Yyaaaarrgghh!" yelled the brute

Jordan then ducked the barbarians spear snapped it in half and then stabbed the barbarians achilles and and finished him off with a stab in the jugular vein causing his lungs to fill with blood.

"Tristan watch out!" yelled Jordan as he tried to protect his friend from a spear flying towards his threw his iron longsword at the spear and broke it so the only part that touched Tristan was the side of the wood.

Tristan then continued slashing and jabbing at the Barbarian Chieftain who, to Annabelles surprise, continued to blocked every single attempt Tristan made.

"Is that all thee has?" taunted the Chieftain

Tristan surprised them all by managing to hit 6 times in a row and hit the Chieftain each time in some vital organ poisoning and killing him

"Okay now that we have taken care of these guys let's grab Ana and go make a camp in the forest west of here."said Jordan 

Chapter Three : The Forest

At the crack of dawn Jordan was checking any trees to see if he could find some sort of egg and fry it up for breakfast

"Hey Tristan! There are seven eggs up here!" he yelled as he climb down an evergreen tree.

"Okay great! That'll be some good Breakfast! Make sure you save some for Ana" Tristan told him

"Hey Tristan how about you go and find some meat for us? I could use something flavorful."

"Why can't you do it?" he asked

"I'm getting some water and wood."he said

"Fine! I'll go and get some." he replied

As Tristan searched the woods he found a body that had 5 dragonbones in the sack. He picked up all of the dead adventurer's items and ran back to the makeshift camp.

"Hey look what I found! It was sitting on a dead adventurer's back! I took it and it looks like we could make a fortune from selling these items!" he exclaimed

As he said that an old beggar came up and asked if they had any money and the two boys replied with a "no sorry" and watched him walk away.

As the two boys watched the old man a rather large bear started sniffing their camp and was sniffing Ana.

"No! Ana!" Jordan yelled as he threw his sword at the bear and barely cut the bear showing only a little blood.

"Raaawooiiwoooa!" howled the bear as he lunged at a weaponless Jordan

Tristan stabbed the bears large body only to get bitten on his hand. "Take this!" yelled Tristan as he stabbed the bear's skull, breaking his dagger but also killing the bear.

Ana finally woke up from the loud and shaky thud if the bear's body. "what happened?" she asked

"At the barbarian village you were knocked unconscious."replied Jordan

"So I take it you two killed all the other barbarians?"she asked

"Well... No some mysterious arrow killed the one who knocked u out."said Tristan

"Yes and I saved all of your lives!" said the same person, who followed them to the barbarian village, as he stepped out from behind a tree.

"What are you talking about? We handled them all!" yelled a furious Jordan

"Jordan it's okay! Just calm down... Obviously he wants to help us. Besides we do need some people who can help us. Who knows what we will run into."

"so if it's allright,might I accompany you with your journey? My name is Zanthros."he said

"All Right but if u make one false move then it's over for you." Tristan said

"Well if you are to travel with us then, what are your fighting styles and your weapons?" Jordan asked

"Well I am adept with all styles of combat, but mostly ranged. I use a rune crossbow with Emerald poisoned bolts. I wear full Zamorak dragonhide."

"That's great! How about we get to cooking on this bear?" and with that, the group cooks the bear and then turns his fur into clothing. They all go to sleep except Zanthros, who just sits next to the fire in the middle of their camp guarding,waiting, watching. 

Chapter four: Falador and the enemy

When everyone had finally awoken Zanthros made some breakfast and had even bought everyone some new weapons and armour.

"Here Tristan, I got a poisoned mithril dagger for you. For Annabelle I got a maple longbow with 100 black arrows. Use the arrows for emergencies please they are very rare and cost a lot. And for Jordan I bought a mithril longsword.

"Thank you very much Zanthros." the group joyously said together.

"And for armour I got both Jordan and Tristan full black armour and studded Leather for Ana."he said.

"Now that we are all rested and ready to go let's go to Falador!" shouted Tristan.

"I can teleport us there if you would like." he said.

"Okay great! That should save us a day of traveling!" Tristan exclaimed.

"Okay now everyone hold onto my arm very tight and don't let go until I say I say so." He then slammed five runes on the ground and the four of them were twisted ,tied,cut up, and suffocated all in one second.

They each slammed on the ground and everyone but Zanthros started to feel nauseous and staggered around for a few moments.

"Okay now that we are here what should we do? Start looking up the Sword of Guthix?" Zanthros asked.

"Yeah le-" stuttered Jordan

"Hold on, we never told you what we are looking for!" shouted Ana.

"Well you see I-" Zanthros has a look of complete horror on his face." No! Guys a very strong hellhound is coming get ready! He also has several small warriors with him. I will need one of you to take out the smaller warriors." he said.

"Okay I will take out the small warriors." she said.

The hellhound ran and smashed the Saradomin statue that was in the middle of Falador square and started to howl.

Zanthros started shooting at the hellhound with his rune c'bow and then the hellhound came up to him and and threw him Into a wall causing the wall to cave in and Zanthros gets knocked unconscious by the rubble

"Why is it that someone always gets knocked out?" Jordan asked rhetorically.

Tristan noticed that the hellhound was busy with Zanthros and ran up and just started slashing anything he could and, may luck have it, he cut off the front left paw of the beast.

The hellhound gets annoyed by Tristan and tries to eat him but when Tristan was in his mouth, he stabbed the beast's tongue and started to slide down causing a giant cut to form.

As Tristan was jumping out of the hellhound's mouth the hellhound managed to bite his shirt and threw him into the castle.

"You'll pay for that!" Jordan yelled as he stabbed the underbelly of the beast.

Ana had just finished off the small warriors and had started to shoot the hellhound with her steel arrows.

The hellhound ran towards Ana and stepped on Jordan broken several bones in his body.

"Ana run I will finish him off!" Tristan yelled." he ran up to the hellhound and stabbed his leg and dragged Jordan to a nearby building then he took his Sword and ran back to the beast. He slashed the beast with Jordan's Sword and stabbed him with a dagger.

"Raaawr!" howled the beast as he started to try and bite Tristan once more. He succeeded and bit off his right hand and tossed him around. Before the hellhound could eat him a strange green glow formed around Tristan and all over his body he had straight green lines running up and down. Tristan jumped up and punched the hellhound as hard as possible and he hit him so hard that almost every bone in it's body had broken and the beast died.

"Hah! You and and your pitiful friends could barely defeat him! He was my weakest hellhound! Just wait a couple days and I will unleash one thousand hellhounds twenty times stronger I than that one! Goodbye!"said a mysterious stranger.

"Aaaaaaah!" yelled Tristan as he jumped into the sky and punched the man in the back not even phasing him. "Stop! I will defeat you!"yelled Tristan in his growling voice

"So you you wish to fight huh? Fine but I will go easy let's begin. By the way my name is kione." he said as he flew towards Tristan with his fist glowing in red."

Chapter five: The poisoning.

As Kione charged at Tristan with his fist charged with energy, Tristan said "από τα εδάφη του Guthix χαθεί αυτό το δαίμονα!" and then a huge green blast shot out of Tristan's hand and smacked Kione's face burning him. Kione's face lit up in red and his face started to heal.

"Ahh so you can already do an energy blast. My lord warned me that you would be powerful but obviously you aren't as strong as he said you would be. Now it's my turn!από τα pits της Zamorak, να καταστρέψει αυτή την ψυχή!" he said and then he shot a huge red ball out if his index finger heading straight for Tristan who stop flying and let gravity save him.

"Well obviously you aren't as good as you think you are!" said Tristan. Then after he finished his remark he watched Kione squeeze his fist and jerk it back and as he jerked it back his energy ball came back and hit Tristan causing him to fall straight to the ground.

"Okay now let's fight for real! We will fight hand to hand no weapon or energy blasts!" exclaimed an angered Tristan. The second Kione floated to the ground Tristan punched at his face full force but Kione just put one finger up and stopped his fist and pushed him back.

"Why don't you just give up already! You don't stand a chance against me!" yelled Kione.

"Yes I do and I will kick your *censor*!" he shot back. He ran up to Kione and tried kicking him in the head but Kione just put his arm up and and blocked his kick and then punched his gut and kneed him in the face.

"See? You stand no chance... You will never get the Sword of Guthix because lord Zamorak will get to it first! Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" he yelled.

Tristan got up and tried to punch Kione but Kione just turned around and stabbed him with his poisoned dragon dagger in the middle of his chest causing his green light to fade.

"Goodbye Tristan, I had hoped you would be a good fight but it seems I was wrong." said a calm Kione who summoned a portal and stepped into it.

"Tristan! Here drink this anti-poison! It will stop the poisoning." said a passerby who watched the whole fight.

"Thanks." replied Tristan who drank it then passed out. 

Chapter six: Balance Mode

As Zanthros and some man were talking Tristan had awaken.

"Tristan! How do you feel?" questioned Zanthros.

"I feel alright" he said as he sat up. "Aaaah!" he screamed clutching his ribs.

"Tristan you have broken your ribs and burn your entire right arm and your neck. It might take a week for you to become fully healed." said the unidentified man. "You were also severely poisoned. That antipoison that you drank only slowed the infection. You will have to drink some daily. By the way, my name is Lin."

" it's nice to meet you Lin. So tell me, does either of you two know who that was?" he asked.

"Why yes his name is Kio-" he was suddenly cut off by Annabelle running into the room.

"Tristan! Thank Saradomin you're alive!" she exclaimed as she ran to give him a hug.

"Actually it's thank Guthix." Zanthros remarked.

"Oww oww oww! You're squeezing me too hard!" said an embarrassed Tristan.

"Hey bro! It's good to see that you're awake! You've Been out for four days! He exclaimed as he knuckle bumped him.

" Was I really out for that long?" he asked

"Yes and each of the four days both me and Lin have been teaching these guys special techniques." Zanthros said.

"Hey why are you wearing Guthix robes? I thought you were Zamorakian" Tristan asked.

"I'm really a Guthix but I wear Zamorak robes or Saradomin robes so that I can sneak past all the different little villages. And the main reason I'm here is to train you." he stated.

"What train me? Why would you want to train me?" He asked.

"Because you will help save Gielinor. Do you remember why you got really powerful and straight green lines appeared on your skin? It's called balance mode and it's something only Guthixians are able to do. Zamorakians have something called rage mode but it takes some very hard training to master their's. While us on the other hand, we know how to do it immediately." he said. He then went into his balance mode and all of a sudden the air got thick and dense.

"So basically it's something that boosts your strength?" Tristan asked

"No it can do many other things. Like this." Zanthros replied as he started Floating in mid-air." Guthix stored some of his own life essence into you. You are a very special human..."

"So Lin how did you happen to come along?" Tristan asked.

"Well I am a very experienced mage and can do many spells, I also learned the claws of Guthix at the mage arena. I left the Wizard's guild in Yanille to travel Gielinor. I decided to visit Falador and I saw you defeat the hellhound and when I noticed you were poisoned by Kione I came to try and save you. Luckily, I succeeded." He said with a big grin on his face.

"So how old are you?"Tristan asked

"I am merely 15." he replied while working on his staff.

"What? Your only 15? You look like your in your 20's!"he yelled.

"it's a special spell I created so that I can sneak past everywhere as an adult." he said a he muttered some words and transformed into someone six inches taller than Tristan and look oddly like him.

"Tristan try focusing you energy to where you are in pain." Zanthros said. "It might take a little while but you will be able to."

After six straight hours of focusing  
Tristan finally focused his energy to his broken rib cage which the, healed after a few minutes. He then applied this energy to his whole right arm and neck and healed his burn."Whoah! That worked great. I am very tired though." He said.

"Well to bad! We need to get you trained! On you feet lazy bones! Guthix's essence didn't pick you because you were the only one around! It felt something special about you." He stated.

As Tristan got up his energy started to increase and light,but strong, green glow formed."Okay! Let's do this!" he screamed.

Chapter seven: The Enemies

As Zanthros and Tristan trained Kione was searching for the sword of Guthix."Gaaaaah!" he screamed."Where is it?"Kione started blasting trees and mountains and blowing up the ground.

"Kione you need to calm down!" Zamorak yelled in his mind. "Guthix wouldn't make it to hard or to easy. Just come back to my realm and you can use my orb of detection."

Kione threw a teleportation tab on the ground and was teleported to a dark layer with traps and experimental gizmos."Now how do I work this thing?" Kione wondered as he pressed on a red and black orb.

You won't get it to work if you're doing that."Zamorak's personal demon butler said "You have to press on the switch and slide to the hexagonal crest symbol and tap the switch once more." he said.

"Oh, Thanks Giles."he said as he stared into the orb.

A faded image of a green land appeared. As Kione's mind wandered in this land he saw an enchanted gate with very strong elven warriors and archers around it. He tried to pass through the gate but his mind was shocked and was blanked out and he was thrown far away from the magical orb."Aaaah!" he screamed as he clutched his head moaning in a ball.

He had a flash-back of his home and his brothers getting taken away by someone in some sort of magical robes who opened some sort of magical portal and stepped through. His parents cried for a very long time. His life had changed since that day when he was a sweet innocent child. Now he was a cold blooded murderer who would stop at nothing to find his brothers and get what he wants.

"Giles bring me some wine and some turkish gnome bread delight" he said.

"Yes young master. Would that be all?" the butler asked.

"Yes thanks." He replied as he walked to his throne only one-eighth of the size if his master's throne.

Chapter eight: Training

As Kione searched For the Sword of Guthix Tristan was being trained 19 hours a day. In the dark he practiced on using his surroundings and nature to help him with his fighting skills and during the day he learned different techniques.

"Okay you have earned a ten minute break! Go grab a snack and rest for a little bit." Zanthros said.

"Damn dude, you have been working your butt off for the past couple of days. I just wonder what you will do to save Gielinor." Jordan Commented as he sat down next Tristan with a plate of snacks.

"Well of course he would be working hard. Zanthros said he would have a big fight to battle in three years time. I just hope we can have some time to look for the Sword of Guthix." Annabelle said

After ten minutes had passed Zanthros kicked Tristan in the back"Get up Tristan it's time to see what you have learned and what you can do."

Tritan turned around and Zanthros just disappeared and reappeared behind him jumping and kicking his spine with great power and then threw him on the ground took out a small dagger made out of a green unknown material and held it up to Tristan's neck and said"C'mon Tristan! You're gonna have to do better than than!"

"Okay I'll try this!" Tristan yelled as he went into balance mode and started running around at unbelievable speeds until Zanthros showed a hint of green and punched Tristan in the face making him look like a complete idiot.

"Tristan kick his ass!" Jordan screamed.

"από τα εδάφη του Guthix χαθεί αυτό το δαίμονα!" Tristan yelled and shot a green ball the size of a greater demon at Zanthros who just brought out a tiny strip of green energy wrapped it around Tristan's energy blast and spun it around and hit Tristan in the right leg who started flying but wasn't fast enough to evade the blast or a fast bolt aimed straight for his heart.

"Now your using your crossbow?" Tristan asked

"No not me but him." he said as he pointed towards a bounty hunter who shot one more bolt at Tristan and teleported away. Tristan grabbed the bolt and put it in his back keeping it safe so they could use it later on.

"Okay I think I'll l let u have more time to rest today... That's 14 hours of training." Zanthros said

"In tired, I'm going to bed." Tristan said as he walked into the inn of Falador.

"Hey Ana let's get something to eat at the Blazing Chicken." Jordan suggested.

"Okay but you're paying for it." she replied as they walked to a diner with a picture if a chicken on fire.

Fade Out

"So did you kill him?" a thunderous and harsh voice questioned.

"No, sorry my lord but he has been trained much since zanthros has gotten him." the bounty hunter replied.

"What? I paid you thirty-million gold pieces to take out a thirteen-year old! How hard could it be?" said the angered man.

"Sir, you don't understand. He had-" stuttered the frightened hunter.

"I don't care who he had or what he had with him you need to kill him! Or else it's your children's lives that are at stake." the old man replied.

"Yes my lord." the hunter replied.

"Cat, I thought you were the best bounty hunter... But it seems I have over-estimated you." the man said.

"N-n-no Sir! I can do this!" cat exclaimed as he took some rune darts from a shelf filled with all sorts of weapons and teleported to Falador.

"If I were a snot nosed brat where would I be?" cat wondered." Aha! I know! Probably at the local inn."

"Tristan Polyphemus Roberto Concilio Ramirez Consuelo Jackson! Get down here so I can kill you!" cat yelled loudly.

Chapter 9: The family

"Who is it now!" Tristan screamed as he jumped down the stairs of the inn to find a man who looks around thirty-six years old. "So what do you want?"

"Well I have been paid a high amount of gold pieces to kill you. Now if you don't mind I wo-" Cat said Before he was interrupted.

"So you expect to waltz on in here and kill Tristan? You will have to get through me first!" Jordan exclaimed.

"Fine by me." cat said as he flicked his wrist and the inn's piano smashed into Jordan who erupted a black type energy surrounding him.

"Wh-wh-wh-wh-what is this?" Jordan asked as he felt a great surge of power race through him. "It may be a little dangerous but I don't care... I like it!"

"Ahh so we have got ourselves another offspring of zarios ehh? Looks like this will be a good fight brother!" Cat said as he erupted in a purple-ish aura and started throwing darts at his face only to have them disintegrate.

"So you are my brother? Okay then bring it on!" Jordan yelled as he ran up to cat and clenched his fist and made a giant fist of black form around his hands and pound cat's face in sending him flying to the abyss.

"Well that was easy." Jordan said as he passed out.

"Oh no... This can't be happening!" Zanthros said while looking through his bag and after a few moments of searching he pulled out a scroll held it over Jordan and watched as a sword with a pitch black blade. golden guard, and purple Zaros sign for a hilt appeared out of nowhere and laid across his chest. Zanthros attempted to grab the blade but he has only shocked by a mysterious force that said "nobody is to touch him or this blade for he will soon revive me and all of my followers!"

"Lin use a lifting spell to put him on his bed upstairs. I must go and speak to Guthix's higher elders." Zanthros said as he just disappeared.

"Well Tristan what should we do? Our best friend is in danger and we can't help him." Ana said as she started to walk back and forth.*imagine the song light from above playing by black tide*

"Well I think that I can help you." some crazy looking man with green hair and green robes said as he walked into the inn. He walked over to Jordan and put his hand over his forehead and said "Waeese! Hayel!"

"What happened?" Jordan asked as he sat up.

"None of us knows. Zanthros went to go speak with some sort of guthix elder." Lin said. 

Chapter 10: Untitled

As Lin tended to Jordan Tristan talked with a Guthix elder

"So Zanthros is... A rogue trainer?" Tristan asked.

"Yes and he was exiled from the lands of Guthix by me for an attempt to kill an undercover saradominist." the elder said." Everyone believes that Zamorak is evil but he is good and it's Saradomin who is evil. Saradomin wants to abolish all races he deems imperfect and e would destroy all of Gielinor to do so. Guthix does not want Gielinor to be destroyed nor does he want the inhabitants of this land to be killed. All races were created equal. Zamorak does not want his infernal creations to be destroyed so Zamorak Guthix and Iban are all joining forces to defeat saradomin and Armadyl. Many many years ago during the god wars Saradomin implanted a special force inside of Zanthros."

"So Zanthros is as old as the god wars?" he replied.

"Yes and because of the force inside of him he cannot be trusted." the elder said.

"Well I don't care! Zanthros is training me for some big battle and I need him!" Tristan yelled furiously."You and your little group of elders can all go to hell!" he yelled as Ana ran in.

"you will regret this! έκρηξη φύσης!" he yelled as he shot a giant green blast from his hands in front of his chest.

"if you wanna fight then come on! I'll kick ur ass!" Tristan yelled as he went nature mode

"Noooo!" Annabeth yelled as she ran in front of Tristan to try and stop the fight. " stop fighting! The enemy is saradomin!" she said as she started crying.

"Move aside little girl! You will get hurt!" the elder said as he went into balance mode.

"You won't lay a damn finger on her!" Zanthros said as he dislodged the elders head with his sword. He also knocked out Tristan.

"Ana are you okay?" he asked

"Yes I'm fine... Thanks." she replied.

"Cmon cheer up... Everything is better now".

Chapter 11: Ardougne

When Jordan woke up Lin put him in a slumber spell.

"Lin and annabelle watch over him ok?I must talk to Tristan and prepare him for something."Zanthros said as he opened a portal and threw Tristan into it.

"What in merlin's saggy sack was that for?!" Tristan yelled as he jumped up.

"Listen i'm taking you to go and get the Sword of Guthix right now. We have to be somewhere today... Understand?"Zanthros said as they walked the streets of Ardougne. Zanthros put full Saradomin robes on and telepathically said to Tristan"I need to wear these robes so we may pass with no trouble. If I need to contact you I will us telepathy ok? I need to get you some better armour... Meet me at the spirit tree just south west of east Ardougne understand?"

Tristan nodded to Zanthros before he started to run pass all the shouting vendors. He almost ran straight into a guard but he jumped high up and accidently started to fly. He started to lose control and landed on a knight of Ardougne

"Ker' Blimey mate! What do you think you're doing! Guards! Seize this man!" the knight said as he unsheathed a broad sword.

"Whoa guys! I don't want any trouble." Tristan said as he backed up.

"Well to bad! You got yourself some trouble!" the first guard said as he ran up to Tristan with his Sword and stabbed at him.

Tristan jumped on the Sword kicked him in the neck paralyzing him kicked another guard but this time in the chest. He took both of the guards swords and dual wielded them. He tried to fight off two guards but they were easily overpowering him. Then a magical green claw looking thing smashed both of the guards."It's ok Tristan we have your back!" Jordan yelled as he started to fight a guard.

"Yeah! Did you honestly think we would let you get the Sword of Guthix without us?" Ana said as she took out her bow and shot black bolts into two guards and eventually killed them and took out her knife and stabbed another one who pimp slapped her only to get his head chopped off by Jordan.

"Get rocked son!" Jordan yelled after he killed the guard then ran up to Ana and gave her a romantic kiss.

"It's about time you made a move! Now stop the kissing a d help me defeat this knight!" Tristan yelled as he defended from the knight of Ardougne.

Tristan went into balance mode, made a nearby tree alive and the tree trapped the knight."thanks for the help now cmon!" he said as he dragged Jordan and Ana to the spirit tree.

"You two stay here. I might be able to defeat him by myself in balance mode." Tristan said as he ran up to the knight who just burned the tree. Tristan grabbed a Sword from the ground and tried to cut him on the left side of his back in a sweeping motion but the knight held his broad Sword upside down behind his back and easily blocked Tristan's blade and twirled around and punched Tristan in the gut kneed him in the face grabbed his throat and before the knight could kill him Tristan went into full balance mode grabbed his wrist twisted it and kicked his ribs. As Tristan ran towards the knight on the ground and said "Not so tough now are you?" before he put his hand on his head and transferred some of his pure energy to him and then the knight's eyes glowed green and he was fully healed but he was asleep.

"Hey Tristan did you really forget about me?" Lin said as he ran up to him.

Tristan turned around and looked at Lin with his pure green eyes and went up to him and said "No never!" and grabbed his neck picked him up and then got out of balance mode. "i'm just joking with you!" they then walked over to the spirit tree and ate some lunch and just waited an hour for Zanthros.

"Here's your new armour." Zanthros said as he handed some assorted items to Tristan.

Chapter 12: time is weird

"How the hell did they get here?" Zanthros asked as Tristan put on his new armour.

"You're really not that hard to trace. Next time you want to get away use a more discreet teleport." Lin said getting cocky.

"Whatever" zanthros replied "Well since you're all here why not make yourself useful and get Rid of the khazard warriors heading over here."

"you will not kill general!" the one I front said. Lin use telegrab on a spear and handed it to Jordan who threw it at the first warrior hitting him in the stomach"You fool! You can't kill me!" the warrior took the spear out of his stomach and started to swipe and jab at Jordan. Ana shot arrows at the warrior before Jordan sliced his head with his sword jumped in the air and landed on another warrior's shoulders bashed the helmet in got stabbed in the leg causing blood to pour out violently. Tristan tried to run forward a help him out but Jordan went into his "special mode" and a black mist appeared around him his eyes went black. He walked up to the warrior that had a dented helmet and grabbed at his chest making a purple light explode from his eyes and mouth and said "you are foolish to attack me" and threw him onto a spear sticking out of the ground. The dead warriors right leg had a spear that went straight inside of it shattering the bones.

"What is he?" another warrior screamed as he ran off. Jordan appeared in front of him and punched his gut sending him 20 yards backwards.

"I am a god!" he yelled as he exploded in black flames. Zanthros quickly went balance mode and surrounded Jordan in 16 trees and ran around them with a green katana and tapped all of the trees causing them to create a green barrier and closed the top."What the hell! Let me out or I will rip your heart out!" Jordan screamed furiously and started to focus his energy and created a purple katana that looked exactly like zanthros's and ran towards a tree. Zanthros clenched his fist and made the katana Jordan held explode. Jordan bumped into one of the trees and was entangled in magical roots branches and bark that covered all but his face.

Zanthros stepped inside the barrier and put his hand over Jordan's face and said "καθιστούν δαίμονας εξαφανιστεί από αυτές τις εκτάσεις! στο όνομα του guthix σας αφεθούν ελεύθεροι!" and Jordan's eyes flashed green for less than a second and quickly turned purple. The energy around him changed from black to purple. " dammit! The demon has progressed to far for me to handle this." zanthros said as he walked out of the barrier and twirled his hand in the air and slowly the trees moved closer and close into a small circle.

"What is this? What are you doing?" Jordan yelled as he wiggled his body around.

"This is what happens to those who can't control their powers!" Zanthros said as he clenched his fist once more. A very quick shadow jumped inside of the barrier and jumped out with an unconscious Jordan.

"Well see ya later bro. I'm taking this young one to the time room." a stranger said as he waved his hand at Zanthros. "Oh I also brought along crimson hat to train annabelle. I figured that she would enjoy seeing her real mother for a change."

"wait, what?" annabelle yelled as she ran towards a figure wearing full black dragonhide armour with a robin hood hat, ranger amulet, ranger boots, a crystal bow, a fat purple ring on her marriage finger, and weird device on her back. "So you're my mother? Why haven't I met you until now. Is lowe really my father? Is that ring from my father?"

"You have grown so much since I last saw you. Yes I'm your mother, the reason we haven't met is because I'm an elf" she said as she showed her pointed ears. "it's not natural for elves to wander to far from Tirannwn for too long because their magical essence fades away. Me and your father stay in contact by magical means and we love each other very, very much. This ring is a ring of wealth which he bought me before I had to depart. I regret not being able to see you for such a long time but when Lowe told me you might be coming into this area I immediately departed and started waiting for you. I wish to train you and make you very skilled in the arts of ranged. We also have a prototype weapon called a crystal crossbow. After you have completed your training, I want you to try it out since I was in charge of its development. Will you come with me to a place called the time chamber? There is a unique time chamber for every single god. There is even some that have been uncovered with some unknown symbols on them. Will you accept my training?"

"Yes!" annabelle yelled as she ran and gave her mother a hug." of course I will!"

"Well I had better be off if I want to Train Jordan in time for the big meeting. Ciao. Oh by the way, Tristan, my name is Kan and I eliminated the rogue priest who called himself cat."

"okay! Lin I have just contacted the world's est mage and he is at the wizard's tower. Since you don't worship a god you're permitted to the mage's time room. This mage will teach you some very complicated spells that, if used correctly, they will make you almost as strong as a god. He will explain more." Zanthros said as he grabbed Tristan's arm grabbed his green tipped staff and sword " everyone be here at 40 until the 7th rune dial. Go!" and everyone teleported to some place.

Chapter 13: balance room

"So is the time room for guthix?" Tristan asked as he approached a Barrier protecting a green door that said: Αυτή είναι η ισορροπία/δωμάτιο χρόνο. μόνο εκείνοι με ουδέτερο καρδιά μπορεί να εισέλθει. "Hey Zanthros what does that mean and what language is that?"

"It means: This is the balance/ time room. Only those with neutral hearts may enter." he said as he stepped forward and put his hand in front if it. "This language is only readable by guthixians and I suspect that it is a form of language Guthix adopted before he came to Gielinor. I am very lucky to know it." he then pressed his hand on the barrier and it made a passage big enough for only him. "I'm sorry looks like you have to see if it will let you enter" then he entered the green door.

Tristan set his hand upon the barrier and as he touched it he felt the surge of a million souls and entities fluctuate through his hand and a voice boomed inside of his head. "Who dares to awaken the balance time room! You had better be someone important!" the being wheezed "aaah a young child" it said as a face was morphed from the barrier.

"I-I'm Tristan Polyphemus Roberto Concildo Ramirez Concuerla Jackson." he said has he picked up a twig nearby and magically made it morph into a leaf bladed sword.

"Oh sorry my lord. Will you please forget-" the magical man was saying until Kione jumped in front of Tristan.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you get stronger than Keith. If you do that then... Our plans will be destroyed."

He said as drew out his dragon dagger. "Does the poisoning pain you?"

"Wha- you little crapface! What poison did you use?" Tristan yelled as he ran up to Keith and slashed his leaf bladed sword down on him. Keith when into his aura mode and solidified his red energy around him and created a shield.

"You can't break through this! This is the most advanced shield in all of Gielinor!" he said as he withdrew a blade created from lava from his sack. "Do you like this? Lord Zamorak had this created in the pits of the tzhaar cave and he even had it blessed by 20 zamorakian monks during it's creation. Notice the way it moves around? It's a special type of spell that allows it to never cool off and only makes it hotter with every blow I land with it." he said as he ran towards Tristan and burned the leaf bladed sword entirely.

"So you want the heavy fighting? so be it!" Tristan yelled as he went balance mode and created a special leaf bladed sword that looks like a scimitar only longer and had spikes coming through the back of the blade. The blade was made from one-hundred percent leaves and had a special glow. The hilt was a teal color and had a spike on the bottom. "whoah! What is this?" he said as he jumped in the air and started to fly.

"You imbecile! I can kill you even easier in the air!" Kione said as he started to fly and then brought his blade up and nearly sliced Tristan in half but Tristan flew extremely high in the air. Tristan turned upside down and darted towards Kione at remarkable speeds and brought his blade down onto Kione's blade and and focused all of his energy to his feet so he was much more stronger but Kione jumped out of the way and Tristan fell down into the barrier of the time room. "Get back here you coward!" Kione said as he sent fire blast after fire blast at the barrier.

"Just shut up." Tristan said in a smooth and calm voice then raised his hand in the direction of Kione clenched his fist and surrounded him with 30 tree ents who started to viciously attack him with thorns, vines, and branches. Tristan walked through the door and saw a lusciously green room filled with tree ents and beds made from rose petals and dirt. There was a natural scent to the whole room. He noticed Zanthros fighting seventeen greater demons who respawn almost instantly and Zanthros easily defeated them all without breaking a sweat.

"It's about time you got in here! I have been waiting one month!" Zanthros yelled as he snapped his fingers and the demons disappeared. "Tristan in here time slows down greatly. While it's been 5 minutes for you it's been 1 month for me! I'm getting bored of waiting." Zanthros walked over to a tree and said "raise the weight by 35 kilograms please." and then the whole room got thicker and heavier. Tristan was crushed by the weight of his armour. "Tristan if you want to be ready for a possible war then you must become faster! Take your armour off now!"

"Ugh! This is so heavy!" Tristan said as he took off his armour. Tristan gaped in amazement as Zanthros took of some weights and threw them leaving a huge crater the size of 20 playboy mansions. "How could you carry all of that?"

"I have been training very hard. Now go and pick up the weights. I want you to wear them." Zanthros said as he grabbed Tristan's sword and looked at it. "Hey Tristan, where did you get this?"

"Well before I came in here I got into a fight with Kione. I tried using a leaf bladed sword but he used a magical blade that some zamorakian monks blessed." Tristan said as he picked up one weight and strapped it to his left leg. "He burned the leaf bladed sword so a panicked I went into balance mode and out of nowhere that sword popped into my hands. It had such great power and strength. Do you think it's the sword of guthix?"

"I don't see how it could be. It doesn't match any descriptions except for one. The Wise Old Man described this perfectly." he said as gripped his hand on the hilt. "It seems you are the only one who can wield it." he then dropped the sword and his hand was bleeding. His hand glowed in a green and teal energy and healed.

"Well If that's the case then it must be very powerful." he said as he put on the last weight. "so now I have all the weights on, what do you want me to do?" he asked while he climbed up the crater struggling on the first step,

"You will have to catch me. Don't worry I won't got very fast." he said as he started to run so fast he couldn't be seen.

"Allright!" Tristan screamed as he went balance mode and ran at a speed of eighty-eight kilometers per hour. Tristan tripped over a vine on the ground. The vine quickly disappeared. "Hey that's cheating!"

Chapter 14: the empty lord.

Kan flew straight in the air, zooming past the scenery with all sorts of greens, blues, reds, and oranges flashing by. "Dangit Jordan wake up!" he screamed as he shook him upside down. As kan was flying he didn't notice twenty saradomin mages flying right behind him. They scattered and then disappeared. One of them was very clumsy and flew into another one disrupting the groups invisibility spell and the two who crashed made a loud boom sound, like one you would here from a three-thousand pound weight slamming on some concrete. Kan turned around opened his hand and then he shot a huge purple beam from his palm and moved it across eight hooded figures who were obliterated.

"Father!" the smallest shouted as he stared at the space where his father was then flew full speed towards kan. When the kid was right behind kan, he tried to stab the man with his blurite sword but kan just stopped moving and the kid flew straight into a blood spattered castle wall and his skull was crushed and the pieces flew out of his head at extreme speeds. The wall had a moat around it with thousands of archers robed in purple and black lined on the top ready to shoot at the mages on a command.

"well, what the hell are you guys waiting for? Shoot the bloody mages!" Kan screamed as he fell from the view of the archers who shot a million arrows into the mages. All but one fell to the ground. The last one cast a shield around himself and took out the arrows that pierced his skin. He healed as he pulled out the arrows Kan knew this would be a painfully long battle but he didn't want a saradominist scum to survive so he set Jordan in a room with purple and black decorations that had empty portraits, vases, and china. Kan flew off to fight the Mage.

Four radials Later a beaten up, bloody, and half dead Kan woke Jordan up.

Kan washed off and then put on some purple elegant robes, a black cavalier, infinity boots and gloves, a black cape with a purple Zaros insignia on the back that seemed to glow, and a purple amulet then punched Jordan in the shoulder yelling "get up!" once more after handing him the same purple robes he wore.

"Where are we going?" Jordan asked as he put on the fine robes.

"You will speak with Zaros." he said as he opened a giant wooden door and started to walk down a set of dark and cracked granite stairs that spiraled downwards. Jordas jaw just dropped at the thought of meeting Zaros. "Mind you! It's not actually zaros! We are merely going to a shrine here so he can talk to you in your head using magicks." Kan said as he opened another door a few steps down.

Jordan heard him whispering and laughing. Kan glanced at Jordan and then said a few more words. Kan started walking after a few more runeitos (random word I made up for minutes) had passed. After walking down the stairs for a while they came upon a magical purple door that glowed. Kan ordered Jordan to open it and when he opened it 20 Monks in purple robes with Zaros insignias on the kneed in front of a shrine. The shrine was a black granite with a purple cloth and a purple insignia upon it. The room seemed to be completely black except one thing, one single window. With one look out the window you could see a lake right below and several saradomin wizards trying to penetrate a shield covering the castle. A little further and you could make out several dead ogres with a saradomin sign burned on their chest.

"Jordan kneel in front of the shrine. You shall speak to the empty lord now." Kan ordered as he pointed to the altar in the middle of the room.

Jordan kneeled in front of it and then his body collapsed. Inside his mind he heard a voice talking to him. The voice sounded powerful and filled with anger but was oddly empty of tone and talked flawlessly. It said "Jordan you must kill Tristan. If you do not then Zamorak shall gain too much power and shall overthrow Saradomin and Guthix and he will hold all of the power in the world."

"No! I won't kill Tristan even if I gain all the busty babes and all the gold pieces in Gielinor!" Jordan said

"Aaah, but you will gain them. If that's what you wish for then you will get it. Besides, you have the potential to kill him."

"I won't kill anyone but your pathetic monks and all of the saradominist in Gielinor!" Jordan screamed as he regained his strength and then somehow went into emptiness mode, killed all the monks with a swipe of his hand, shattered the shrine, and jumped out of the window. He didn't notice a piece of the Zaros sign fly into his skull. He dove into the water, breaking the shield around the castle and then started to run across the lakes. When he got on land hr picked up a reddish weapon that was sitting on the ground and used it to kill the wizards around him. One was left alive and Jordan didn't notice him.

The survivor cast a water blast spell at him using the lake's water and then screamed "Think you can get away from me do you? I'm the leader of the saradomin wizards. My name is shakezilla and nobody can defeat me!"

Jordan turned around and threw his red sword at the wizard and it sliced his head open showing his brains. "The only thing you are now is a deadzilla. Hah!" he then jumped in the air and blasted of at supersonic speeds towards the khazard battlegrounds.

Chapter 15: wizards arena

"Woohoo! I'm coming home master!" Lin joyously screamed as he drew five runes and kissed them, shocking his lips with an aura of power. Lin smashed them in his hand and he was teleported to a giant tower with a bell and a magic al barrier surrounding it. He muttered something and walked through the magical barrier, hollering "Hey master Cheplionic! I'm back!" he climbed the stairs and he started yelling "master!" and he got to the third floor and saw 7 wizards on the ground. Each with pale skin and blood trickling from their ears eyes mouth nose and any other opening of the body. He walked over to the corner of the blood stained blue room. He didn't notice a broken saradomin altar in the middle and tripped over it. He saw his master in a rocking chair that was broken. "Hey master are you okay?" Lin asked as he walked towards a wizard in blue and white robes.

"I am now!" the wizard screamed as he jumped up and stabbed Lin in the jugular vein with a giant candlestick.

"Why! Why wo-" Lin started before he started to make gurgle sounds as blood was filling his slowly and softly beating lungs. He fell on the floor shaking, violently pounding on the floor and then his body just went limp and hit the table next to him. This caused a magical liquid to splash on his master's face only to show a cut up and bloody Kan sitting in robes.

"How do you like that Jordan?" he said as he jumped out of the window and started to fly towards the elven lands. "Let's see how you react when your girlfriend is hurt!" he laughed very maniacally as he pulled his legs in and then kicked as hard as he can making a circle of smoke spin around the wizard's tower and it exploded, destroying all of Yanille.

****

"No! We must not allow Guthix to awaken!" Redeld screamed as he started to gather the other Guthix elders and he went into balance mode and transferred all of his energy into a giant stone tablet and he and the 19 other Guthix elders all fainted. A loud thud was heard all around lumbridge and another one happened.

"Hello and welcome to Lumbr-" the Lumbridge tutor said as he stopped and yelled at all the newcomers to get into a door he popped out of thin air. Four newcomers went in and then all the others just carried on their business. One hour later, a dark twirling cloud appeared over lumbridge and five shadows fell right in the middle of the street. All of the pavement was cracked for acres. The shadows took form of humans. One was well built and had black elite armour on and a red scimitar made from the same metal as Kione's dagger. Another one had black dragonhide armour with a bow known as dark bow. He had no helmet but he had a fury's amulet around his neck, a special fire cape from the tzhaar cave and rune boots. The other three had some ahrims robes on. You could tell that they weren't the real set and they are all copies. They had infinity gloves and boots on and carried a wand in one hand a special book in the other.

"Let the fun begin!" the one wearing armour said as he pointed at the lumbridge castle. All the windows on it exploded and millions of glass shards pierced the skin of the people below.

Chapter 16: seren's presence

"Annabelle, how is your uncle?" the Crimson Hat asked as she was picking fruit.

"He's good, but he is starting to go insane. He always talks about defeating some sort of queen black dragon." she replied as she took out some leftover bear meat from when they were in the forest above falador and spent a long time making a fire. When she got a fire going she put the meat on a stick and held it over the fire.

"Aaah, the queen black dragon. Me and him had a great time slaying her.

*flashback*

"Come on Ramilfa! Her cave is over here!" a young man with full red dragonhide armour and a magic bow screamed at a woman with a crystal bow and some weird crystal like armour. She also had some ranger boots and an amulet of accuracy. On her right hand, ring finger, she wore a golden ring.

"Please wait!" Ramilfa exclaimed "I need to finish bark's left shoulder! If I can't close it tight enough he will die from too much blood loss!" she was tying down a patch to a well built man in a set of fake Dharok's armour. His great-axe was laying down 3 feet to his left and he wore a set of blue boots and had an amulet of strength around his neck.

"Just leave him here! We can defeat the queen without him." Lowe shot back as he pointed at a group of 13 white knights and ordered them to stand in a straight line next to him.

Ramilfa finished patching up the man and then she used a spell to help him get up (she couldn't help him physically because his armour weighed too much). Bark walked over to his axe, picked it up, and ran up to lowe.

"I'm sorry Lowe, that revenant icefiend ice darts took a toll on me." bark said. Lowe opened a trap door and ordered the white knights to go down first. Since they each had an anti-dragonfire shield they could make a line and protect Lowe and Ramilfa from the dragon's breath. Bark would sneak up on the Queen Black Dragon while she is distracted and attempt to hit her with his axe. After all of the white knights went down Lowe and Ramilfa went down to. Bark covered himself in a dark robe and went down last shutting the trapdoor quietly and slowly. The room was lit up by the dragon's breath and was barely lit with some torches that Ramilfa summoned with a spell. A giant, black, three headed, and, slightly more feminine that her king, angry Queen Black Dragon ran towards the line of white knights and blew her fiery dragon flames at them. Ramilf shot 2 crystal arrows at the queen and then watched as her Lowe shot mithril bolts at the dragon, and one bolt went into three eyes. The queen roared loudly and stepped on two white knights, making their organs pop out of their heads like fireworks on the fourth of july.

"Eat that you foul demon!" bark screamed as he swung his axe at her. The queen turned around and bit off half of his body. The remaining half ran into some lava and the queen swallowed the rest of him whole, his armour and all. The white knights started to get scared and urinated in their armour, making the queen want to eat them even more. Ramilf shot more crystal arrows at her and 5 of them pierced the deagon's tough hide and the other five disintegrated lowe shot some mithril bolts dipped in a special elven mixture of poison and anti-dragonfire dip and 10 bolts were spot on, each making the dragon fall down. Lowe ran up and cut off the dragon's middle head and extracted claws, blood hide and poison from the beast.

"Let's go home now, we don't want that baby to get hurt do we?" Lowe said as he helped ramilfa get onto the ladder and climbed up after her. Ramilfa took out a crystal and squeezed it, making them teleport to a nice home in ardougne.

*end of flashback*

When ramilfa finished telling her story Ana held a tiny necklace which she pulled out of her pocket. The necklace had a tiny elven crystal hanging below. "When I was a little girl my uncle gave this to me, he said to never lose it and keep it safe." Ana said as she put the necklace on. "Everytime I wear it, power flows into my body and I feel powerful, like I can't be defeated in battle."

"That necklace is an enchanted crystal seed that I had the day i met your father. We decided it would be best that you think you are full human and not half blooded, because half bloods are looked down upon." her mother said as she took out an identical necklace that was hiding beneath her dragonhide. "This is what I wore on our wedding day. Annabelle, Lowe is your father and who you think your parents are, are really just some very nice people who agreed to help us." she explained as tears started to slowly trickle down her face.

Ana ran up to her mom and gave her a huge hug. "Mom, please train me and spend time with me. Never ever separate from me again!" Ana said as she started to cry.

"no! Guthix won't be disturbed!" Redeld screamed as he was getting punched and whipped. Loud thuds, like you hear from a ten-ton weight hitting the ground, and hard snaps, like you hear from a slave getting cracked, all throughout a dark tunnel.

"Have it your way!" a man with elite black armour and a red scimitar, now known as a dragon scimitar for its hardness, shoved his sword through the man's stomach. Blood started to fill his mouth and spilled a bit.

"Was that really necessary Bardook?" a man in a nice golden tuxedo said.

"Yes coxelon, it was." bardook shot back as he licked his sword clean of blood. His eyes glowed golden and his energy increased. "Get the next elder, maybe he will squeel."

"Yes sir!" a knight in shining black armour said as he pulled a man in green robes out of a cellar.

"Hello! My name is Gut Hix! Can I assist you in any way?" the man said as he grinned. "This will be fun won't it!"

Chapter 17: the betrayal

"Zanthros can I take these weights off now?" Tristan asked as he was shaving his mini goatee. While he was training he aged three years and he gained muscle and height. He looked so much different now and he had his hair in a long curtain, It was now a dirty blond color. He was wearing a white shirt and some blue shorts and he ran up and down a set of stairs Zanthros had created after he finished shaving.

"No you won't take them off until we go meet someone." Zanthros replied as he enchanted a staff. "Just remember that your Sword of Guthix isn't a toy and you must treat it with utmost care and respect." He started to make the obstacles in the time room disappear and then picked up a nicely carved and enchanted brown staff with a green crystal shard on the top, about the size of a normal house mouse. "Tristan grab your items and let us leave." Zanthros opened the green door and the smell of soot, blood, and sweat filled his nostrils. Tristan ran out the door onto a tiny patch of green grass and all the land around it was burnt and it had blood all over it. Most of the bodies had several saradomin insignias on the armour or robes. In the middle of them all Kione was standing there, his red dagger in hand ,with blood dripping down onto his boots, and another red dagger in the other. He was in nothing but his shredded up trousers and he was cut up everywhere.

"Brother, help me" He said before he fell right on his back.

"You actually thought you could take the power and information out of me? You are a pathetic bunch of fools, worship that deity Ap'us." Gut hix taunted as he released some prisoners from a cellar. "Come on out, I defeated them all." he hollered at the scared men and women hiding.

"The golden lord shall avenge m-" bardook was cut off by the sound of a chain breaking his neck and rendering him useless.

"I pity thee, you rely so much on your deity but in the end, he allows you to die. Ahahaha!" Gut hix replied to his last words.

"Yes, Kione is your brother." Zanthros replied to Tristan's question.

"How is HE my brother? He worships Zamorak and he has been trying to kill me!" Tristan screamed as he stormed out of the duel arena medical room, knocking over tables and jars full of organs and body parts. One of them contained an arm and when he smashed the jar the arm grabbed his arm and started to pull. Tristan made his own energy transfer into it and the arm exploded.

"When you were a baby you lived in a totally different world, you had weird items and the world was very prosperous. One day a group of twenty mages came along and brought you to Gielinor, you had two other brothers." Zanthros said as he glanced at Kione, "Kione was the eldest, Lin was the middle child, and you are the youngest. 3 years after you were taken away Lin stumbled upon a portal, a portal that lead to Gielinor. When he touched it he lost all member of his past life and he was adopted by the wizards in the wizard tower. He was raised to be a wizard, and he is the world's second best human wizard."

"So, I'm just adopted an my mom and dad are really just me-" He was cut off by kione ,who was getting up and walked over to the bed the Tristan was sitting on and sat down beside him.

"Kione get your weak butt in bed!" Zanthros shot at Him.

Kione spoke in a very small voice, "I was twelve years old, and I found this book. I read an incantation on it, and off I went." He paused, not wanting to remember those horrific memories. "I- I met a man. He- He asked me to join Zamorak, and I would be granted immortality. I just had to do it! I'm sorry, I had to!"

He started bawling out his guts. And all the while Tristan sat on the bed, mouth agape, tears starting to form on his own face, and he went to Kione, patted his back before Kione passed out.

"He is such an idiot." Zanthros commented as he cast a spell on Kione making him go back on his bed.

"Zanthros, a war is going to happen,I just know it will. I am going to lead your followers and any guthixians in it! If Zamorak is really on our side then I shall join forces with him and defeat saradomin!" Tristan said as he put on his armour, took out some runes and smashed them on the ground making him teleport to a totally different area.

Chapter 18: I've heard of a man made of gold...

"Come, we must go and revive Lin." Gut hix said as he teleported to the ashes of yanille.

"Whats going on over there?" Tristan asked as he surveyed a meeting happening on top of the dwarven mine mountain. He glided up to a tall evergreen and focused his energy around his ears so he could hear magnificently. Ge heard loud tweets and chirps and the chopping of wood and he finally made out some voices and he also saw the people with amazing details.

"okay, hmm! Eeehhh Hmmm!" A boy loudly said trying to get all of their attention.

"Who the hell is that" a guy screamed out from the crowd, suddenly the whole crowd turned and was facing him.

"I am the chosen Zamorak! I am Keith!" the boy yelled.

"hahahahaha but you're just a Kid" a guy yelled then started laughing and soon the whole crowd followed. Keith then raised his shirt to show the Zamorak symbol that was branded on his chest, the laughter soon died down as everyone looked in awe. Then three huge men appeared out of the crowd each wearing a unholy symbol.

"Ha! this puny kid is the chosen one, he's suppose to lead us?" the guy with long black hair said as he pointed at Keith and the whole crowd broke into laughter.

"I should be the one to lead are people, why should we let this puny kid tell us what to do" the guy yelled to the crowd stealing away Keith's shine.

"What do I do now?" Keith asked in a whisper to Another man

"With Zamorak's they only want the strong to lead now show them that you're strong" The man replied as he stood back and leaned on the castle walls.

"Ha, kid tell me why Zamorak would choose you and not me. i have killed many men, now tell me why should we let you follow, one who probably hasn't even killed anyone" the guy said as he broke out into a laughter. All of sudden the air got thick and dense almost all the crowd fell to their knees they tried with all their might to try and stand up but they couldn't. Only five people were standing up as if nothing was happening. The three huge men who were making fun of him were now kneeling and were having trouble breathing. Keith walked over to the one with the loud mouth and bent down.

"That's why i will lead you. If you're so strong just stand up! I don't even need to touch you to defeat you" Keith said as he put his hand on his head and then pushed his face into the dirt.

"You five come up here" Keith yelled as he pointed at the only people standing. The five people made their way to through the crowd. One had medium size black hair that almost covered his eyes which were black he had tanish skin, he had scar going down from the top of his right eye. One had long dark red hair and his eyes were a piercing blood red. One wore a red hood and a Zamorak cloak, Keith felt a little scared by him because he couldn't see his face, only blackness. One of them had a black mohawk, he had black eyes wore a black sleeveless shirt and his big fists were equipped with dragon gauntlets. Another one had long black hair, he wore a black face mask. His eyes were a bright red, and a scar went down from the top of his left eye he also had a couple of scars on his neck. The last one seemed to be a wizard he was really old he had a long white beard and long white hair, he wore dark mystic robes and staff with a Zamorak symbol on it.

"oh crap!" Tristan said as he was startled by the sound of a hand-saw cutting through wood. "you like to destroy nature do you? Take this!" Tristan said as he pointed his finger at the lumberjacks in red overalls and they were tied up in trees. Ge jumped on another tree and focused on the meeting once more.

"in the following days Saradomin and his allies will ignite a war on Gielinor" as he said those words the crowd burst into yells and small conversations.

"Why the hell do they want a war?" a man shouted from the audience.

"They want eradicate all the sub species they feel are impure-" Keith was cut off

"What's that got to do with us" another man yelled.

"Because surely you guys don't want Runescape to be rid of species just because they aren't human?" Keith said hoping to hear an answer but the crowd fell quiet.

"If we let Saradomin win this war most likely he will control all of Runescape and soon after he will rid Runescape of other people who follow different gods and Zamorak followers will be high up on that list, at least with the species help we might win this war" Keith looked at the crowd but they were still unsure.

"Aren't you guys tired of hiding in the shadows because you are Zamorak's followers? Saradomin have hunted you guys down and kicked you out of the cities, don't you want retribution , if we win this war there will be no more hiding and no more running" Keith looked around the crowd a few people still looked unsure.

"I thought Zamorak's loved a good fight I didn't know they were just cowards like Saradomin, trust me we can win this war if we just try" Keith said and then the whole crowd burst into applause. Keith looked around he was relieved that they will fight with him.

"Now go forth, and any Zamorak follower who didn't come here tell them about the war and tell them to get ready to fight" Keith yelled as he said that the crowd dispersed. Most of them left while some stayed to meet and shake hands with Keith. As Keith walked through the crowd and shook each person hand he noticed a figure leaning by a tree a couple of yards away. Keith quickly flash stepped behind the figure and put his hand on his sword, as he behind Keith saw that the men was wearing blue robes and a blue hood.

"Keith, long time no see" the figure said as it turned around.

"chris!" keith yelled in surprise, as he was delighted to see his old best friend that he had not seen in three years. Chris was a little bit taller, he looked like he had been working out and hard at training. Chris took out his hand to shake, as keith walked over to shake his hand the air suddenly got dense and thick even for keith. As he shook chris's hand he noticed a grin on his face, chris leaned over to keith's ear.

"i know what you are" he whispered, a stun look appeared on keith's face.

"keith everything alright!" drake yelled a couple of meters away.

"what are you talking about" keith whispered to chris.

"i know that you're a filthy zamorak, and you plan on leading a zamorakian rebellion against saradomin" chris said coldly as keith backed up a few feet.

"you only know half the story, do you know what saradomin plans to do he wants to erad-"

"i don't want to hear it, i have faith in saradomin and i thought you did to!" chris yelled and then punched the tree with such force it caused the tree to uproot and almost tumbled over. then chris took his stance, and he put his hand on his unsheathed sword which didn't look like any sword keith had seen before.

"what the hell! i thought we were friends, why would you want to fight me?" keith said as he stumbled back trying to avoid a conflict.

"if i have to defeat you to make saradomin's ideals a reality then i will do what i must"

"ha i see he's brainwashed you too, i guess there's no helping it if you want to kill me then try" keith said as he took his stance and unsheathed his sword.

"keith!" drake yelled as he started to run toward the fight then suddenly he was knocked off his feet but quickly caught himself before he fell to the ground.

"let them settle it by themselves" melissa said as she raised both her hands and a clear blue barrier surrounded keith and chris. All of the generals ran to the spot, drake pounded on the barrier trying to determine how strong it was.

"so you're working with melissa now"

"ha, jealous?" chris said with a smirk as he unsheathed his sword, it had a hilt that was wrapped in a blue cloth and a saradomin insignia hanged from the bottom on a shining silver chain.

"A little" keith replied with a smile right before he disappeared.

"aaaargh!" Tristan screamed as he stabbed his sword of guthix on the shield

"Ap'us, your golden carriage has arrived." a butler in a golden tuxedo said as he opened a golden door with a diamond handle.

"Thanks for meeting with me Kan, we have much to discuss if we want to kill Tristan." The golden man said.

"First my payment. I expect the

Nine-hundred-billion gold prices to be transferred to my account." Kan said as he stared out the carriage's window.

"All that! That's an extremely large amount!" Ap'us responded.

"This should be a small amount for you since you're the deity man of gold." he said. "with your magic called alchemy and mutation you can make it in an instant.

"Alright. My spies have located Zanthros to be at the duel arena clinic. As to why, I don't know" He said as he pulled out a wand.

Chapter 19: alliances

"Kione, someone is coming. Wait, no, an army is heading here. I suspect to try and kill me but they won't be able to." Zanthros said as he stood up and snapped his fingers, making full guthix blessed dragonhide appear on his body. He picked up his rune crossbow and his emerald bolts and enchanted them so they will explode on contact of the enemies skin. He grabbed a tok-ket-xil (the obsidian shield) and equipped his obsidian cape. He pulled his rune boots on and he put on some green gloves. He found an amulet of strength and put it on. Suddenly a man in full zamorak blessed dragonhide a dark bow and a quiver full of red tipped arrows beside Kione's bed. He had red spiked boots on and red spiked gloves. He wore the same cape and necklace as Zanthros.

"Zanthros, I summoned him here because he is the general of a zamorakian army called the blood gang. He will follow your orders and his army will fight with you." Kione said.

"How did you do that so fast?" Zanthros asked.

"it's a mind link I set between us. All I have to do is focus on him and he will come." he said

"okay. I just used telepathy to contact an old friend of mine. He is the leader of a small legion of men of about 300 and they are very skilled." Zanthros replies. "can I ask you to try and keep any of your soldiers from attacking my soldiers? I will do the same."

"Of course." the man said "By the way my name is Shaun."

"Okay, we are done. Now we must wait for the smoke to clear out." Gut hix said to 39 other people.

"What happened?" a voice asked as coughed and waved his hand in the black smoke. "am... Am I in yanille?" Lin asked as he looked around.

"Yes Lin, you are in yanille." Gut hix replied. "me and 39 other skilled mages revived you. You died."

"okay, Jack daniels take your 4,000 men and go to the western side of the duel arena! We will defeat this army!" Zanthros yelled as he barked orders and set up barriers around certain places. "Shaun you and your men go to the most northern corner and wait for the enemy to come. Sound the alarm when they do and hold your position! Where is he!"

"yes sir!" Shaun said as he ran towards the staircase leading downwards to a giant flat arena that was the size of one-hundred varrocks in a giant dip and stood at the front of his soldiers there.

"Kione, get up and get your armour on, you fighting beside me." Zanthros said as he jumped down and stood in the middle of the field.

"ZANTHROS! IF YOU DON'T SURRENDER I WILL KILL ALL OF THESE SOLDIERS!" a loud voice said.

"Ap'us, you stand no chance against us! We shall destroy any of your followers!" Zanthros yelled back.

"SO BE IT! ATTACK!" Ap'us roared. Twenty times more men then what Zanthros had ran forward to meet the swords and arrows of the people opposite them.

"Kione, Ap'us is someone who managed to make a breakthrough with the high alchemy spells and he bought his god-like powers from a lower god. He isn't one to be taken lightly but he can still be an overconfident buffoon. Be ready for whatever he throws at us." Zanthros said as he jumped in the air and slammed his green katana down someone's helmet, making it break and then he kicked the man in the ribs making him fly onto the spear of another man who got mauled by a giant man with a huge steel mace. Kione ran up to someone and started to slash at them extremely fast with both of his dragon daggers and he elbowed someone in the chest after focusing some of his energy to his elbow. He flash stepped beside a man in a set of full gold armour and stabbed him in the jugular vein, only this wasn't an ordinary man. This man ripped the dagger out of his throat and his throat healed.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you. I'm your opponent for now, would you like to die from a club an arrow or some magic?" The man asked. "oh I'm terribly sorry, my name is freaner." Kione flash stepped five steps back and he started to cast flames of zamorak on freaner.

"I'll take a win and a side of sweet sweet blood!" Kione yelled as he threw one dagger at the him. Freaner started to spin and he grabbed the dagger and he threw it back at Kione who caught it with his shoulder. "Alright, I'll just have to use this kind of early!" Kione screamed as he went full rage mode. He ran up to him ad punched hum in the gut several times before he kneed him in the face making him fly upward, high into the sky. He glanced at Zanthros who was fighting someone that had a gold energy field around him. Kione jumped in the air, dodging a spear aimed at his back and landed on a man shoulders. He didn't realize it was the man he fought from before.

"Thats was quite a punch back there" freaner said as flipped his foot behind him and the jumped in the air, kicking kione in the Achilles tendon (or however it's spelled... Please tell me how so I can fix it). "Just because Zamorak himself trained you doesn't mean you can defeat everyone you come across."

"Well here is something I've been practicing!" Kione yelled as put his hands on the sandy and cracked arena floor and clenched his fists. Giant earth warriors, ogres, rangers, mages, and, what looked like, a huge earth dragon. "I took this from a scroll in an old abandoned tower near ardougne and practiced it everyday and I needed a chance to try it out. Charge!" Kione pointed at freaner and the earth soldiers ran towards him. He jumped in the air and shot a golden energy blast at them, he moved it through them destroying over half of them. He was hit in the face by a boulder an then encased in earth. He fell straight into the ground. "Take that."

"Not so fast you little punk!" Freaner yelled as he grabbed Kione by the throat and did an energy blast right into him. His head flew right of and landed on a spear. "I just might keep that." He walked over to the spear and took of the head, holding it by the hair. He licked some of the blood and then spat it out. "what is this foolish joke? What a child!" he screamed as the head turned into an earthy ball.

"Do you like it? It's called human disillusionment." Kione responded. He ran up to him and stabbed both of his shoulder blades with his daggers and pulled them down and made a giant K on his back. "You are now owned by me!" Freaner fell on the ground and Kione pulled out his daggers and started to fight weaker warriors in the middle of the war.

"You idiot! That flew right past me!" Ap'us screamed as he laughed at Zanthros.

"I wasn't aiming for you though." He responded as a huge pillar fell on the deity and crushed him. "Next time, be smarter." Zanthros said as he turned around and walked away.

"We aren't done here!" As'up roared as he grabbed his leg and threw him on the ground.

Chapter 20

Keith appeared behind Chris and as quickly as possible he took a swipe at him with all his might, but without even looking Chris quickly blocked it. Keith was surprised but he quickly flash stepped away, this time he appeared in the side of him and was about to pierce him through the ribs and Chris easily kicked him away. Keith quickly caught himself and he continued flash stepping and attacking, sparks flew as the two blades clashed. Chris was easily blocking his attacks, Keith was beginning to tire out. As he attacked he began to wonder how Chris could block all his attacks while he was moving as fast as he could. As Keith was flash stepping away from a failed attack he noticed that right in the middle of Chris's pupil was a Saradomin insignia which glowed blue.

"What the hell..." Keith said as he flash stepped a few meters in front of Chris.

"Ha! Do you like it? It's a gift from Saradomin and I like to call it Saradomin haze. It helps me see the truth" Chris said with a grin as the Saradomin insignia stared at Keith.

"More like it blinds you from it" Keith remarked as he ran head on to Chris with his sword leaving a trail behind him as its blade split the ground.

"Ha you must have gone insane to be attacking me head on" Chris said as he readied himself. As Keith jumped into the air with his blade held high Chris quickly plunged his sword deep into him, but the blade passed through him with no effect and then Keith disappeared. Fwhoooom, Chris was punched in his left cheek and was sent flying into a boulder. "Ahhhh what the, how did you" Chris said as he fought his way to his feet with a deep gash above his left eye.

"I like to call it After Image, I noticed that you can only use those eyes for a short period of time, you only use it when I flash step to see where I'm going so I made you believe I was running into you head on so you felt like you didn't need to use it" Keith said with a smirk feeling proud he had come up with a successful plan.

"I thought we learned in school to never reveal your plan, you must have grown senile over the past few years"

"I already know you would find out about that attack and use Saradomin haze for each time i moved"

"Ha-ha you wasted your attack you should have just stabbed me but now pay witness to the power of my eyes as I see all your moves"

"I wonder what will give up first my stamina or your eyes" Keith said as he ran forward, instantly Chris powered up his Saradomin haze and blocked his attack. Keith went into a frenzy of punches; Chris quickly blocked them as he caught them with his palm. Keith could tell his eyes were losing power because Chris's showed he was finding it harder and harder to see his attacks. Finally Keith landed a devastating punch in the center of his cheek with all his might that sent him flying through trees, Chris's skin tore away as splinters ran through it, and then Chris rolled through the ground until his body finally stopped. Keith had thought he had killed Chris and he began to feel pain, screaming in Keith's head was how could I just kill my best friend. But then to his relief he saw Chris's arm began to move and then he slowly pushed himself up and dusted off the dust and bits of rocks off him. Other than a few slashes on his arm and neck he looked fine, a evil grin spread across his face.

"just like when we used to spar together, you always won, but not this time. I didn't think I would have to use this" Chris said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a couple of scrolls and laid them on the floor. Then Chris smeared his thumb with blood from one of his wounds. Keith began to examine whatever Chris was doing and he knew it couldn't be good. But before Keith could reach, Chris had bent down and made a straight line of blood that went cross all the scrolls. Suddenly there was a blinding light and blue explosion smoke flooded the barrier. Keith couldn't see anything. All he could hear was snorting like a bull or something and sounds of giant footsteps.

Keith grabbed his sword's hilt and raised his other hand and then shouted "air blast!". A jet of high pressured air shot out spreading the smoke away. as the smoke blew past Chris. Keith could see two giant Minotaur's and their skin looked like some kind of dark blue metal. In the back of those stood three giant titans one was made of steel and shined as the sun ran across its surface. The other was looked to be made of earth but had plants growing out of its upper body, the last one was the most menacing of them all it was engulfed in intense flames and everywhere it walked it would leave the grass singed and burnt.

"Just who might you be!" a man in all red armour asked as he walked towards Tristan.

"I'm just a passerby, trust me, you'll thank me later." He replied as he started to float in the air. He turned his attention back to the fight.

"I want you to meet my pets, they've been dying to meet you" Chris shouted as he raised his hands in the air like a minister.

"Ha, can't wait" Keith said as he unsheathed his sword and toke his stance. The ground rumbled as the beast began to run toward him, Keith wasn't sure if he could handle these monsters but there was nowhere to run, he had to stand and fight.

Keith stood his ground as the fierce beast ran toward him; the first ones to arrive were the dark blue Minotaur's. They tried to pierce him with their elongated horns, but Keith easily jumped over one of them and landed in front of the other, he quickly tried to slash at it but all the blade did was leave a scratch. One of the Minotaur's tried to pierce him again but Keith quickly grabbed the horns and was holding it back. The next thing he knew was him landing near a tree a couple of meters away, his head was throbbing with intense pain he looked over to where he was and saw the massive steel titan. Keith was soon lifted into the air by one of his hands and then slammed back to the ground. Keith coughed out blood as his body hit the hard ground; he looked up and saw the Minotaur which quickly landed a devastating punch to the top of his head that made his head hit the ground. Keith was fighting just to stay conscious, the Minotaur then hoisted him up and placed him in a bear hug, to Keith it felt like his chest was about to collapse as the Minotaur just kept adding pressure. Keith could feel two of his ribs snap out of pressure, he couldn't struggle anymore; he saw the group of beast heading toward him. The other Minotaur delivered a barrage of fist to his stomach and face, the skin of the Minotaur felt like a cold hard metal. It seemed that each one of the beast were having a turn beating him up the worst was the fire titan each punch felt like his skin was burning off. One of the Minotaur's ran a fair distance away, then it started to rub its feet against the ground, Keith remembered when he was younger he would see the bulls do this at one of his friends farm when they used to annoy it. The Minotaur began to charge toward Keith it's deadly horns shone as the sun reflected off him. Keith didn't have time to think he forced his hand onto his sword's hilt and raised his other hand as far as he could toward the barrier wall which was a couple of feet away. The bull let out a snort and ran full speed toward Keith each footstep it toke it left a hooves print; the bull was now just a feet away.

"Air blast!" Keith shouted a stream of air shot out of his stretched hand it rebounded off the barrier, it hit the Minotaur that had him in the bear hug and knocked it off of its feet while it still held Keith. But right before he fell one of the horns pierced his side, but before it could go deeper Keith put his foot on the Minotaur's charging head and with all his might kicked him away. Keith landed on the floor he was in intense pain as his side began to bleed out; Keith used his remaining energy to pull himself to his feet. The titan that was composed of the ground and moss raised its hand and the earth below Keith began to move like snakes as they wrapped around his arms, feet, and neck. Keith tried to break it off but he was out of energy, all he could do was watch as the fire titan began to make a huge ball of intense flames that Keith could feel the heat a couple of meters away. Keith closed his eyes, he peeked a little and saw the fire titan raise its hand into the air about to throw the ball of flames toward him.

"Yeaaaaaaaah Ggghhh" Keith heard right before the barriers wall began to crack, bits and pieces began to fall until the structure became unstable then the whole thing crumbled. Pieces of the barrier landed on Keith's shoulder, it seemed to sparkle as the pieces of barrier hit the ground and then whisk away into dust. Keith looked to his right for the source of the yell and saw a shaggy golden hair Tristan about his age, he wore blessed Guthix dragonhide, on his feet where ranger boots, a strange looking necklace hanged from his neck, and on his back hung a black cape that was trimmed with red. In his hand he wielded a impressive looking sword, it looked like a dragon scimitar but the blade was longer with more spikes and green, the hilt was the most impressive part it seemed to glow, branded on it was the Guthix symbol which Keith had mistaken for a squiggly line or a snake. Tristan ran fast as lightning toward Keith and with his sword broke the earthly handcuffs.

"Wh- the hell are uh are you" Keith barely said as he grasped his side as the kid supported him.

"Just a passerby who saw you getting your ass kicked" the kid said with a smirk. "let's fight!"

"You idiotic boy! You stopped them!" Melissa said as she ran up to Tristan and started to punch him, who blocked the first few hits until he landed a blow to his right cheek.

"Don't worry, I'll handle her!" Kione said as he slashed at her.

"Alright! I get the weakling!" Chris sad as he ran towards Tristan and tried to kick him in the ribs but didn't phase him. "what the- Hey ugly!" he said to One of his minotaurs "hold him up!" and then the blue minotaur grabbed Tristan and held him high. Chris tried to stab his stomach but Tristan shot an energy blast at him and them cut the Minotaur in half.

"Hey, who's the idiot now?" Tristan said as he tried to land a barrage of hits on him but Chris just blocked them all. "Oh, forgot about your eyes. Oh well, I'll show you my pets!" Tristan said as he set a hand on a nearby tree and tree ents and huge leaf warriors and hounds appeared. He grabbed his Guthix sword and made it transform into a spear then ran up to the steel Titan and stabbed millions of holes into him. "Not so tough now are you fat-head?" The Titan fell on a racoon.

"Yo-" Chris stumbled before he was trapped by tree ents who just sat there. "let me out of here!"

"No! You shall be imprisoned there!" Tristan replied a he healed the severely wounded racoon.

Chapter 21: the untold history

"Gut Hix! He has finished eating and is ready." a servant said as he opened a green tent flap that was in the middle in a huge camp. Lin was inside, playing a game of chess with a small boy in rags for clothes.

"Lin, Guthix has sent part of his mind into a body and wishes to talk to you." Gut Hix said as he threw In a set of blue robes and his carved staff as the small boy ran out of the tent. "This is going to be the most important talk in all of Gielinor history. You must choose carefully.

"i was in the middle if a game! wh-" Lin was cut off by a huge amount of energy that blasted at Lin, making him fall on his butt and gape in astonishment.

"Hello young one." A smooth voice said. Although he didn't have any form in particular, he looked similar to Lin, but at the same time, totally different.

He was wearing a green and white robe, held a green book, wore a set of green boots and gloves, and held a very powerful staff.

"Is it really you? Is it really guthix?" Lin questioned as he stood up again.

"in the flesh! Well, sort of." Guthix said as he walked near Lin. The closer he got to lin the harder it got for him to stand, or breathe for that matter "Lin, will you come with me please?"

"Sure, where to?" Lin asked as he got up and tried to walk. "Gyah!" Lin moaned as he clutched his ribs, noticing that they weren't in place properly.

"Ah, yes, the revival ceremony is very hard to master, it's only had a single fully successful process. Can you guess who it was?" Guthix asked as he healed Lin's entire body.

"Ummm was it Gut Hix?" Lin replied.

"No, it was me." he said, Guthix placed his right hand on Lin's forehead and Lin saw a memory of Guthix.

**4,599,000,000,000 years ago, when the first age had just began**

"Guthix! Take the catapult!" a man clad in full white armour with black trim known as "Dragon's Fang" said as he pulled out a long. golden broadsword with a tiny purple ribbon at the bottom, waving violently in the wind.

"but captain! I'm busy!" He replied as he stabbed his steel rapier into a man's heart, stopping him from slashing Guthix's head off. Another soldier ran up to him and sliced his right arm off, but a brand new arm popped out and punched him in the face and killed him on the spot.

"Guthix! if you don't handle this i will tell master you disobeyed me!" He said.

"Fine!" he shot back before he grabbed the catapult and threw it at a line of soldiers, obliterating them all. He jumped on the battlefield and started to stab and slash every enemy he could, he lost many arms and legs but he just grew some more.

"Guthix! don't overuse your stone! your a super soldier not a god!" Jacom, his friend ever since he joined the super soldier program, said as he barely dodged and arrow, caught it, and shot it back at the bowsman who shot it, shooting him in between his eyes.

"Not yet anyways!" Guthix joked. He didn't realize an enchanted arrow pierce the right upper peck of his torso, where the heart was suppose to be. "Is this an enchanted rubanite arrow? how did-" he suddenly dropped to his knees and a green beam of light shot out of his eyes into the sky, lighting it a light green color. before his eyes closed he finally noticed where this battle was and who his enemies were: this was his hometown, near the so called "King Black Dragon's Lair" and he

was fighting his old townspeople.

chapter 22

"Draaa- kee" Keith stuttered hardly believing his eyes, there standing in front of him was Drake with his arms stretched out.

"Why did you do that, i told you to stay back" Keith yelled.

"I couldn't let you have all the glory, heh" drake barely said as blood poured out of his mouth. Melissa quickly gave him a side kick which sent him ground sliding for a couple of meters.

"hmph sorry, there's no glory in death" Melissa said as she began to walk toward Keith.

"That's as far as you go!" Neos said as he pointed his staff at her, Melissa looked around and saw all of Keith's generals begin to surround her, then she looked over to Chris who was trapped by forest ents.

"Looks like this is a lost cause" Melissa said as she flash stepped toward Chris, she passed her hand over the trees and they instantly turned to ash. Chris's body dropped to the floor, and Melissa quickly grabbed him. Tristan tried to rush at her while she was preoccupied holding Chris but in a but she lifted her right palm and a jet of blue light hit him square in the chest, knocking Tristan off his feet and sending him flying until he smashed into a boulder knocking him out. She quickly flash stepped atop one of the tall evergreen trees.

"We'll have to do this again sometime, Keith" Melissa said with a smirk right before she disappeared. Leaving Keith feeling like crap, he thought he had enough power to defeat Saradomin himself but he was hit with the cold hard truth that he was nowhere near strong enough.

"Drake!" Keith yelled as he jumped to his feet and ran to Drake's lifeless body, he ran up beside up him and kneeled down. Neos walked over to him and placed his hand on his forehead, a green light encased his hands.

"Don't worry he hasn't died, I could heal his wounds but he's going to need sometime to rest" Neos said as he took off his book bag and scavenged through it. Keith nodded his head and got up as Neos started to pour mixtures of chemicals into vials, until it made a thick green substance.

"What do I do now" Keith asked Azureus

"First we have to find out where Saradomin planning to attack, I have a few guesses" Azureus said as he rubbed his chin lost in his thought.

"Which are?.." Keith said annoyed.

"I'm guessing he will probably try to get his greedy fingers on the Canfis, Edgeville, Al Kharid,and more. he doesn't want any region to oppose him when his real plans will go into action, so he'll just take over all of Gielinor" Azureus said.

"Ok, so do I send troops out there or what?" Keith said confused.

"Give me three days to draw up plans; we will meet in the same spot" Azurues said before he flash stepped away, leaving Keith to ponder his own thoughts.

"I, want, Him, BACK!" a thunderous voice said angrily.

"Y, y, ye, yes my l, l, lord." a puny voice responded.

Chapter 23: the war rages on.

As Zanthros clutched his side, Ap'us stood up and picked up his golden scimitar. they were both pretty hurt, and in the far off distant Kione lay on the ground, a spear in his spleen located below his shin. Ap'us slowly raised his sword over his head and brought it down, blood splattered everywhere.

"ahahahahah! you stand no chance against me!" someone said. Zanthros took a glance up and saw Jordan standing up with the scimitar in his right shoulder. His energy was emanating from his body and he punched Ap'us in the stomach so hard his right fist ripped through to the other side. "Some god you are!

As Jordan ripped the blade from his shoulder Ap'us stood up and healed himself using magicks. The two were fully restored, but Ap'us had the golden scimitar he left in Jordan reappear in his hand. Jordan picked up a scimitar made from adamantite and ran towards him, putting enormous amounts of energy into the blade and took a giant swing at his head. But to no avail, Ap'us teleport behind him and slashed at his back with his scimitar and kept going at it.

Just before Jordan's body fell down and immense amount of dark energy shrouded him. After several minutes a new body formed, but the features had changed greatly. Where Jordan once stood a stronger, much better built, and better looking man stood. His skin was pale, almost as white as a parchment. His hair black and eyes completely purple. His wardrobe was black robes with a purple trim. He held a long dark sword with a black hand-brace and a purple insignia on the bottom. The sword resembled a rapier.

"Hello nephew, it's been awhile." the man said with a mischievous smile.

"I-I-I-I-it can't be you! You're suppose to be gone!" Ap'us screamed in horror as he watched his uncle disintegrate all the dead bodies in the arena. Everybody besides Zanthros, Ap'us, the new man, and Kione disappeared. As the bodies completely disappeared the air got thick. The man's energy was emanating from all corners of his body.

"It can't be you! This energy-" Zanthros was cut off by the mysterious man.

"Yes! It's me, the almighty Zaros! Long time no see isn't it?" Zaros said. Ap'us tried to cut his head off but when the blade went through his neck it phased straight through. Nothing was damaged. "You fool! Do you think you can kill a god?" Zaros responded by punching his heart, creating a hole in his Chest and seemed to suck his lifeforce out of him. A long and golden wave came out of the hole and went into Zaros's mouth. When the string ended Ap'us' dead body fell to the floor and a pool of blood started to surround him.

"How are you here?" Zanthros questioned, "Guthix vanished all gods from this realm."

"Guthix? Hahaha! He can't stop me!" he mockingly replied.

"Thats right. You weren't affected by the banishment because you were withdrawn from this realm while you recovered." Zanthros muttered as he realized the banishment one fatal flaw: Zaros was the only current god who wasn't affected.

chapter 24: the leave

"Well, Zanthros I believe it's time to make my leave." Zaros said as he started to fly.

"No, not yet anyways!" Zanthros screamed as he ran and jumped into the air, charging an energy ball in his right hand. He waited to long and the mass of power slipped off the tip of his index finger, formed a small ball, and shot in a straight line. It hit Zaros in the head, right where the altar fragment is, in turn, causing him to get extremely angry.

"So, you want to play?" He screamed as he pulled his right arm in front, hand wide opened and aimed it at Zanthros. He grabbed his elbow and a huge block of ice encased him. Kione had just awaken and watched as Zaros chanted some weird words. When he finished a huge purple dragon appeared, it's muscles bulging and teeth stained with blood. His wings were covered in black fire, but the heat it emanated was cold. Kione slowly stood up and cast a spell which made him invisible. The dragon seemed neither real nor an allusion. Zaros hopped onto its neck, which had black flames flowing down it. Zaros seemed unharmed by them. The dragon opened his mouth and orbs of life appeared out of nowhere flew into it. "This, is very nice! Who knew mortal souls were so tasty. All these souls stayed here even after the bodies had disappeared." he said as the dragon flew off, only one soul was on that bloody battlefield.

Chapter 25:The Introduction

Waking up to a servant offering him some apple juice and tea, Tristan was in a luxurious bed in a tent with one other bed, with red decorations around it. He walked outside and took a look around. He was in the middle of a big campsite, where Tristan, Jordan, and Ana camped for the first time. It appeared the camp was split into two religions. Then, he noticed a training ground nearby. With all his focus he made the Sword of Guthix appear in spear in his right hand, and his armor on his body. He jumped from the place he was standing to the middle of it. He noticed the man he helped out in battle, and he walked up to him and shook his hand. When he noticed he challenged him to a duel, he swung the spear at him.

"So, you're the chosen one for Guthix?" Keith said as he parried The Sword of Guthix.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Tristan responded as swung at his feet, but Keith jumped up, dodging the hit. Tristan shot an energy blast at him and hit him in the face, knocking him back a good 20 yards.

"Well, since I'm going to be fighting alongside you, I think I should know who you are." Keith ran up to Tristan at lighting fast speeds, and put his blade up to Tristan's neck. Tristan kicked his stomach, pushed away the sword, and stabbed at him. In a second, he turned the spear into a katana. "C'mon, surely you can do better than that." Keith taunted as swung his Sword around playfully.

"I can, but I don't know if you can," He replied as he teleported behind Keith, kicked him in the air, tossed his blade into the air, and then started to punch his stomach hard enough to destroy an entire city. With one final hit, Keith fell into the ground crushing several tents and making a small crater in the ground. At the last second, he grabbed the katana, and fell down to the ground with it pointed at his neck. Keith rolled out of the way and kicked his leg, tripping him and started to float in the air.

"I can't defeat you, not without this." Keith said as he went into his aura mode. Now, his speed and strength increased twenty-fold. He started to brutally punch and kick Tristan, not pausing for one second.

"Okay, so you want to play that game." Tristan floated up slowly, armor all dented and scratched. He slowly increased his aura's density, and then made it focus on him. His skin turned teal, and then green lines appeared on his body. They were vertical and ran all over his body. He threw his Sword at Keith, but he dodged it _Just what I wanted…_ He thought to himself as he made the Sword turn around and go straight through Keith's body, making a huge hole, with blood pouring out. In an instant, it healed, cell by cell. In return, Keith flew towards Tristan at full speed and cut his right arm off, but that healed back after a few seconds. Then, when Tristan got his Sword back, the katana turned into twin swords. They both floated down to the ground and started to clash swords. After a few exchanges, they both imbued large amounts of aura into their swords. When they hit, the aura was released and shot everywhere before the aura could destroy everything, Zanthros and someone( Tristan took him to be Keith's mentor) shielded the camp with their own aura, and caught Keith and Tristan before the crashed into the tents.

Chapter 26: The God Reapers

""So, how long have you been training him?" Zanthros asked Keith's trainer.

""For three years."" He replied. ""By the way, my name is Zerus."

""It's kind of funny how the Chosen Ones gained their power three months ago, isn't it? You have trained him for three years, but he only unlocked his power three months ago. I know you're not a real trainer. And he isn't a Chosen One. You could come clean, or I could penetrate your mind, torture you, and force it out of you. Which will it be?""

""How about, I kill you!" He replied as he sped towards Zanthros, sword trailing behind him, and swung it at him. Zanthros broke the sword with a simple swipe of his hand, and punched his stomach, making a huge hole from one side to the other. Then, he grabbed the man's throat, and started to choke him.

""Who are you! What do you want with Tristan? I will kill you if I have to!" Zanthros yelled at the top of his lungs.

""We-are-the- God reapers." He stuttered, barely able to speak. "We aim to control the Chosen One's Powers, and become our own, new, and much more powerful gods.""

""Then the ones we already have?"Zanthros replied.

""Yes." Zanthros suddenly snapped his neck. He fell to the floor, lifeless.

Chapter 27: They strike.

When Keith finally showed up, Tristan caught him up to date. Then, their tent burst into flames.

"Let's take care of this guy" Keith said as a man appeared through smoke. The gravitational pull was like when Tristan first put on the weights in the training, and could barely move. But now, it was nothing. Tristan ran full speed towards the man, almost flash stepping, and swung his sword at him, it was in a katana form. and Tristan lit it in green flames

"Check this out Keith!" Tristan was boasting as his weapon was in flames, and he was in his aura mode. The stranger started to slash at Tristan with ferocious speeds, using a sword like Tristan's. Tristan cut the sword in half, and then realized it was just like his sword of Guthix, only it was weak. Keith decided it was his turn at the man, so he flash stepped behind him, and stabbed his back with his sword and brought it up. Then Tristan saw that this man was exactly like him, appearances wise. Tristan floated up to the sky to look around, and the entire camp was covered in chaos.

"Okay Keith! I'm going to go to the north side of camp, you take the south! " Tristan said as he flew to the middle of the north side and started to fight ferociously. He attempted to turn the sword of Guthix into a bow, and he succeeded. He started to fire magical arrows rapidly at men he could identify as enemies. Most of them were in full armor of steel, but some had mithril. Then, he turned his bow into a scimitar, and picked up a nearby mithril shield. He ran up to one of the men in mithril and slammed the side of the shield into his rib cage and lopped off his head with one easy swipe. He threw the shield at a far off mage. The shield snapped his staff, and then the man started pummel him with fire blasts.

After a couple snuck their way onto Tristan, Tristan flash stepped behind the man, and kneed him in the back. He then put his hand to his spine and shot a blast through him, killing a few others with him. He was surrounded. He turned his sword into a great axe and started to fight the men. He hopped into the air and stabbed the axe into the ground as hard as possible, the force knocking everyone on their butts. He pulled out the axe and took out three Ken with a simple swing. Then, he decided to have fun. He threw someone up high into the air, threw up his axe even higher, and jumped up to the man. He started to punch the man in the stomach as fast as possible, until he almost punched through to the other side. When his axe came back to him he hit him where the axe wasn't sharp, and sent him spiraling. He started to get hit with spells. But he just returned them only harder.

Chapter 28

"Kione, how are you feeling?" Someone said as he woke up.

"I'm fine, for now. Where is Zanthros?" He replied. He starts to sit up, but started to cough up blood. He was in intense pain. Almost as if he had his limbs cut off. He heard the cries of wounded men, and nurses trying to heal them. He smelled fresh blood, and tasted his own. _Lord Zamorak! Can you hear me?_ he thought.

 _ **Yes Kione, what do you need? Make it quick, i'm busy.**_ He replied, each word making Kione's body shiver.

 _I need you to send someone to heal me, and it has to be quick._ Then, a Mage in Zamorak robes walked up and healed Kione, but died in the process.

"He had to go to Tristan to do some business." someone replied. He was to the right of him. "He left me here to take care of the business with Zaros. My name is black rider." He held out his hand. Kione stood up and shook it.

"Do you have any mages who could contact a friend of mine and get her over here?" He asked. He walked over to a small fire and started to cook a pizza from his ready to cook supplies.

"Yes, what's her name and where is she?" He responded.

"I believe in the Elven lands. Her name is Annabelle. And I also need a guy named Lin. I don't know where he is.

Chapter 29

"So, Mom, what's the plan for today?" Annabelle asked as she stroked her new crystal bow. She had went through vigorous training in lucious forests of Tirawn, hidden by the mighty Arandar mountains. During this training, she took on many of the attributes of the elves; she now has pointed ears, an astounding connection with nature, and has scary good accuracy.

"I don't know. But I'm thinking that you should go and meet up with your friends again. It's been awhile." She responded smoothly. They were in a luxurious house made of wood and bark, in the middle if one of the forests. The house was decorated with weapons of fame and poems of all sorts of meanings. Then, a Mage appears. A Mage from the outside. The second he appears, Ramilfa tackles him, gets him pinned and has a knife to his throat. "Speak your business quickly or die!" She said.

"I have come for Annabelle, There is an army requesting her assistance." he said. He is in dark red robes, and is wielding a battle staff imbued with the power of air. He has a red hood over his head. "I am also looking for Lin."

"I think Lin said something about going to the mage's tower in Yanille. I'll be ready in a few minutes if you could wait." She responded as she gathered a few things.

"Ana, take these crystals. They will give you strength and provide you with more bows." Her miter said as he gave her three crystals, giving off a pure energy.

"Okay, I'm ready." she said. She pressed her index and middle finger to her lips, moved them into a fist, and then into a flat hand; and Elven gesture that means I love you and goodbye. He mother gave it back. Then they were gone.

Chapter 30: The News.

"Take this!" a warrior in leather armor yelled as he shot an arrow at Tristan. The arrow managed to slip through a chink in his armor. It was a bronze arrow, but he still howled in pain. This Archer wasn't anything special. With some of the weakest armor and a normal short bow, he was probably at the bottom of the ranks. Tristan turned around, and flash stepped behind him.

"That hurt, you know. That's not the sort of thing you do to people." Tristan ripped out the arrow and threw it at a mage getting ready to cast a spell. And hit his right hand, the one holding a staff and the arrow kept his hand on his staff.

"There he is!" A man in a copy of Dharok's armor screamed. Then, five other people, all in copies of the other barrows brothers, ran up. "Time to die!" He screamed as he ran forward, his great axe in the air, ready to slam down on Tristan. The Sword of Guthix started to shake and exploded in Tristan's hands. "Hah! Now how will you fight? Without your precious sword, you're weak! Time to die!" Then, the other fighters ran forward. The Guthan warrior ran up, tossed his spear in the air, grabbed the Dark warrior's shoulders, and flew in the air. He grabbed the spear, and was above Tristan, failing down at incredible speeds with the spear point pointed at him. All the while, the Torag warrior, who was actually a woman, snuck behind him. She got one good hit into the small of his back. Then, Tristan was tackled by the Guthan warrior, the spear was up to his neck. The tip was drawing blood. He slowly bent down and licked up the blood. "Scared yet? This is only three of us! Imagine! If all six were attacking! Hah! You're too weak. The savior of the world! I spit on the!" Then, Tristan got mad. He focused his energy to his hand, and punched the man's helmet. He started to spin violently and then the Ahrim mage used magic to catch him. Tristan hopped up, and the Sword of Guthix had re-formed.

I see. You wanted to test my worth. Well, it looks like I have. The Sword was different. It seemed, alive. Then, a burst of energy erupted from it, surging into Tristan. He felt much stronger. He focused his energy and pushed all of the warriors back. He formed the Sword into his most favorite shape, the scimitar, and summoned his toktz-ket-xil. He ran towards the Mage and encased him in ant quickly.

"No! You can't seal me! I can't go down like this. Then, the barrier formed. It was a strong magnetic barrier that had a gleam to it. A few steps back, it was a solid green color, unable to be seen through. Up front, it was transparent. But on the inside, it was impossible to see anything but shady outlines. And suddenly, Zanthros was here to help. He had a shocked look on his face.

"So, you are alive, once again." he said to the baros warriors as he ran up to the verac warrior and stabbed his stomach with his katana. He took his mighty flail and hit the back of his platebody, piercing it and also stabbing him. He turned around along her right arm and grabbed her flail. He slammed it to her back and knocked her out. "Tristan, Put her in a barrier also."

"The same one?" He replied.

"No! A totally different one! Why didn't you guys help her?" he asked the barrows warriors, only to find that they were gone. Then, Zanthros took Tristan somewhere. They were teleporting by his weird magic again. And, like always, Tristan was cut up, put back together incorrectly, cut up once more, and was back at the duel arena infirmary. He saw Kione training with a strong man. This man was of obvious skill. But he was still no match for a favorite of Zamorak. When the stranger punched at his right, Kione parried with his left, and landed with his right fist to his chest. But the man was still hardened with experience.

"Hey bro, why are you all beaten up? If you needed your older brother to help, you could have asked." he replied playfully. The man took this as an opening and tried to pin Kione down.

"Hah! I did it!" But he mistook Tristan for Kione, and Tristan twisted around and kneed his stomach. "Sorry, sir."

"Don't call me sir." He replied.

"Zaros has returned, and we need your help with defeating him. If he takes part in the upcoming war, he would take Saradomin's side, which would cause a heavy blow to us, since he wasn't here when Guthix banished the gods. He could fight the front lines personally. We need to stop his resurrection." He said.

"Okay! Let's go get the gang! He said as he put on some lounge clothes.

"Well, you see, we can't find Lin, Anna is coming soon and-" he was cut off by Anna screaming to find her beloved, as she just teleported.

"Jordan! Where are you?" She screamed as she ran in! "Where's Jordan?" She said softly.

"Well, you see, that's the problem. Zaros has possessed him." he replied.

Tristan felt his heart drop. His friend, possessed by the enemy. How would they get him back...?

Chapter 31: The First

"Where are my trusted warriors? I mainly need Sliske and Azzanadra. I need my followers once more. I can use the four mighty warriors I could also use the barrows brothers bodies and armor. Possibly even revive them. Maybe, we can sort out a deal." He flew towards Canifis. Using some sort of homing spell, he located the six mounds. One for each brother. He sent out an enormous amount of power, and the spirits appeared in front of him. "I am here to make you a deal. I will revive you, and in turn, you serve me."

"Why are you here? You are suppose to be in the forsaken dimension." Dharok said.

"I was able to get my spirit into this mortal body. I am very powerful. Not at my highest though. I am gathering my few loyal followers though, so we can summon all of me. I will get the staff of Armadyl, and rule over Gielinor. You six shall be commanders. Do you accept?"

"Yes. We accept this offer and shall serve you." they said as they kneeled. Then, they were whisked away to their mounds. A few moments later, Dharok broke the mound ferociously, sending chunks of the ground everywhere.

"Raaaaaaagh! I'm back!" He yelled at the top of his mouth. Ahrim, came next. He was more civilized. He merely popped in front of his new lord. Guthan stabbed the mound until it caved in. He came out of the rubble, wanting to fight.

"So, when is our first fight?" he asked.

"Not to far away, once I find out where my Mahjarrat are, we will go and fight some people. Sound fair?" he replied.

"I guess." Guthan started to stab the air with his spear, defeating imaginary foes of old.

"So, this is life, again." Torag chuckled as he climbed out of a hole he hammered through the ground. Verac just went crazy jumping straight out of the ground and went straight for Guthan.

"Let us spar, brother!" he yelled as he grasped the spear with his flail and flung it into the air. Guthan jumped up and grabbed it, and brought it onto him. He only put him in a hold.

"Calm down. We were only just revived. Don't make me kill you." he said. Then, Kharil came out. He just stood next to Ahrim. Everyone was being loud and disrupting.

"Shut up!" Ahrim yelled. Everyone was silenced. "If our first fight is after gets his Mahjarrat, then let us find them! I want blood! It's been to long since I have smelled it!" he finished.

"Yes. I have located my most faithful servant, Azzanadra, to a pyramid near Senntisten. I willteleport us there. We will then gather a few more and go into our first fight. You all are the first of my new army." He said. "Now then, why are you hiding from me, Sliske?"


End file.
